


A Guide to Falling in Love with a Quidditch Player

by to_the_revolution



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff chaser Courf!, Humor, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Ferre!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_revolution/pseuds/to_the_revolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre's guide to falling in love with a Quidditch player told with the help of three Quidditch games, a few disasters and a little bit of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide to Falling in Love with a Quidditch Player

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that was supposed to have no dialogue at all, but alas, there was no other way to write it so it has a few lines in the very end (ahhh, spoilers). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**Step 1:**

**If you are to ever feel the need to start falling for a Quidditch player, you should make sure the person is playing for your House's team.**

Combeferre always enjoyed a good game of Quidditch. He watched every single one of Ravenclaw's matches and loved cheering for his housemates. Some of them even said he was their personal walking and breathing lucky charm, a blessing from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Over the past three years their team had had the most victories in their history. They had hit a winning streak and were more than satisfied with the situation. That was until their lucky charm unexpectedly lost his powers, or, more correctly, redirected them for an unforgivable betrayal in the name of love.

It all started when in the beginning of the school year the Hufflepuff team got a new player. Courfeyrac was one of Combeferre's friends and, admittedly, one of the best Quidditch players. He was ecstatic when he delivered the news to the Ravenclaw and didn't miss the chance to ask him if he'd cheer for him during his first game. Combeferre found himself unable to say anything else than yes to the charming, curly-haired boy with a disarming smile standing in front of him. Later he found out that the first match of the year would be between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so when the big day came, he hid a yellow scarf under his blue one, left the Common Room without raising suspicion and made his way to the stands where Courfeyrac's and his other friends were already waiting. Their seats were far from where he usually sat so after more students came and the crowd was big enough, he took off the blue scarf and put it in his bag.

At first everything was going smoothly. They cheered for their friend and applauded him when he scored his first goal just five minutes after the beginning. Combeferre watched the boy in admiration as he flew on his broom and thought about how talented he was. For the first time he wasn't interested in the game itself but in only one particular chaser whose every movement, including his curls being blown by the wind, he followed with his eyes. He could feel that his heartbeat was faster than usual in the moments when the boy looked in his direction while flying by. Combeferre was sure it was just the excitement from the first game of the season so he didn't spend much time thinking about it because the events quickly took an unexpected turn which was enough to distract him.

Ravenclaw was losing. It seemed almost impossible, almost like being caused by an unknown force. One of their chasers fell off his broom and had to be taken to the hospital wing. The beaters were not nearly as fast and accurate as usual and the seeker was almost hit by a bludger three times. The keeper was no match for Courfeyrac and the Hufflepuff chasers who started scoring every two minutes. At this point Combeferre was doing his best to cheer for both teams equally without drawing much attention. Needless to say, he found it a hard thing to do.

The game was a disaster for his House. Ravenclaw lost by a total of three hundred points, a broken leg and a bloody nose. The players scurried to the changing-room as soon as they got off their brooms and spent the next hour locked in there. Later on, some of the other students swore that they had heard crying coming from it. Combeferre, on the other side, was happy. Joy radiated from Courfeyrac and his face broadened out into an even bigger grin when his friends went up to him to congratulate him. The other Hufflepuff students were all gathered around the players, loud cheers and laughter echoing through the great hall and creating a contagiously ecstatic atmosphere. Combeferre was in a good mood for the rest of the day that he spent with his group of friends and all the way up to his Common Room. He entered it with a smile and was met by at least thirty mournful looks.

 

** Step ** **2:**

**When** **you finally admit to yourself that you have feelings for said player, make sure to do it in a place where you are not in danger of getting knocked out unconscious.**

The third Quidditch game for the season was in November. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were playing against each other and everyone was anticipating a very interesting match. The weather on that Saturday was bad. Clouds have been gathering over the castle the whole week and a searching wind was blowing. By the looks of it, a storm was coming.

Another storm, possibly a bigger one, was already raging in Combeferre's thoughts. They had been occupied with Courfeyrac since that first disastrous game and he couldn't will them to stop making the memory of a laughing boy darting through the air on a broom appear in front of his eyes in the most inconvenient of times. More than once, usually during the nights he spent awake and staring at the ceiling, he had a feeling he knew what all of this meant, but he always found a way to reason with himself and come up with another explanation. Time seemed to fly. Homework, lessons, weekends at Hogsmeade, and late evenings in the Common Room were all parts of the big whirwind and Combeferre was standing in the middle. It was almost as if a new kind of magic was hanging in the air, seeping into every last hidden corner of the castle.

It was a good thing that the yellow scarf was big and thick, it was perfect for keeping him warm. It was cold on the stands and it was starting to drizzle slightly. The players were already on the pitch, brooms in hand. The weather didn't seem to bother the crowd. The students were as loud and as excited as they always were for a Quidditch game. There was a stir in the sea of green and yellow when a whistle sounded and all eyes followed the two teams as they took off to the sky. The game began.

Courfeyrac was the star of Hufflepuff. Flying came to him naturally and he had no problem scoring goal after goal even in bad meteorological conditions. He was also an excellent team player as Combeferre noticed. Whenever there was an opportunity, he passed the quaffle to the other chasers. Another thing Combeferre noticed was that he looked amazing even from afar. The rain was getting heavier and he was soaked, black curls sticking to his face, which had a concentrated expression on it, the same one that always appeared when he was playing. The Ravenclaw was staring at him in awe. Not only was he one of the best friends he had, but he was also fully dedicated and passionate about his interests, smart, kind, loyal and funny. He had all of the best qualities a person could have and was loved by many because of that. Of course, he was good looking as well. His frame was neither very tall nor big, but the regular Quidditch practice had a visible effect on him although Combeferre thought that his smile was his most striking feature. The one that lit up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle and adorable dimples appear on his cheeks. The one he had just seen on his face. Courfeyrac's concentrated expression had disappeared for a split second as he passed right in front of the part of the stands where the Ravenclaw sat. Enjolras, Grantaire, Feuilly and their other friends were around him but he couldn't help but think that it was directed only at him. In that one second their eyes had locked and Combeferre had felt his heart skip a beat.

The rain had started falling in torrents. The students were still playing and there were no signs indicating that the snitch would be caught any time soon. The seekers of the two teams were flying around and looking in all directions in search of the tiny ball but the rain was clouding their vision. At this point, everybody was hoping for a miracle, preferably one including a sudden change in the weather. Combeferre tightened his coat and snuggled into the yellow scarf. In a moment of distraction he had lost Courfeyrac from sight and was now trying to tell him apart from his teammates. When he finally spotted him, a small smile appeared on his lips and he found himself sinking deeper into thoughts about him once again. The smile grew as he imagined playing Quidditch with Courfeyrac - just the two of them, in the summer when all exams were over. He could almost hear the laughter, the songs of the birds, the sound of the ball flying at full speed through the air. The last thing Combeferre saw before the world went black was a dark circle which got bigger as it came closer to his eyes. He realised a bludger was going to hit him a second before a pain shot through his head.

  
Combeferre could swear someone had switched his head for a cob of lead. It probably weighed more than the castle and the students combined. He tried lifting it up but found it impossible to do so, so he was left only with the option of letting it fall to the side of the pillow and opening his eyes. He didn't expect that a dozen people would be staring at him in anticipation.

All of his friends were gathered around the bed. At first, he was confused as to why they were in his dorm room. Then his brain started working, he saw that he was, in fact, not in his own bed, there was a strong smell of antiseptic hanging in the air and it was strangely quiet. His suspision of the room being the Hospital wing turned out correct when Madam Pomfrey shooed away the students but not before he was able to see Courfeyrac putting something small on his bedside table.

The rest of Combeferre's afternoon was spent in examinations, drinking an unknown potion with a bitter taste that, according to Madam Pomfrey, was going to make him feel better, and listening to his friends explain why he had been unconscious. The lot of them had managed to convince the nurse that they would let Combeferre rest, so, of course, as soon as she walked out, they began talking all at once. It turned out that he hadn't seen the bludger that had been flying in his direction and he had been hit in the head. It was a mystery for his friends as to why he hadn't been paying attention but he decided to save them the details.

By the time the evening came, he finally found himself alone in the room. He reached for the bedside table and took the little object. It was a chocolate frog, his favourite kind, and Combeferre smiled at the thought of the sweet gesture. There was a little hand-written note on the back of the box. It read _SORRY FOR THE BLUDGER, FERRE. (YOU KNOW THAT THE SLYTHERIN BEATER CAN'T PLAY QUIDDITCH, I WONDER WHY HE'S EVEN ON THE TEAM) I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT. P.S. WE WON THE GAME!!! (I THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW)._

Combeferre's smile grew bigger. Courfeyrac always had that effect on him - he could brighten up even the worst day and bring joy to him. He liked that a lot, it was a good feeling to smile.

 

**Step 3:**

**When you decide it's time to tell the Quidditch player how you feel, make sure to do it in private as to avoid getting an unwanted shower from an angry Quidditch team.**

Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw in the last Quidditch match with for the year. In the past months the team had beaten in almost every single game. And in these past months Combeferre had come to the conclusion that he had fallen in love. Undoubtedly. So the only thing that was left was to tell Courfeyrac. He had wanted to do so since Christmas but had always found excuses. But on that day, one of the most important days for all students, and one of the most important for Courfeyrac himself, he was determined to finally admit this to him. He had spent the night anxiosly tossing and turning in his bed, unable to fall asleep, so as soon as the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch, he was ready to do it. If ready meant being more scared than ever, yawning every two minutes, having sweaty hands and a heart that seemed to be doing a sprint. On top of that, Courfeyrac was flying around victorious, looking stunning in the yellow uniform. Combeferre couldn't believe he had thought that passing his NEWTs would be the most difficult thing he would have to do.

He didn't remember how he got in front of the changing room. A crowd was already gathered there and it didn't help calm him down. He was trying to focus on the words he was repeating over and over in his head - the small speech he had written the other day, and, at the same time, was looking around in hopes of finding the only person he was willing to talk to right now. Unfortunately, nobody else knew that and a few of the Ravenclaw players caught up with him. They jokingly asked if he had cheered for the team, and received only a nervous smile in rerurn, for in that moment, much to Combeferre's relief, Courfeyrac popped up from the crowd and he excused himself to go talk to his friend. He strode over to him, taking a deep breath in the process, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Combeferre didn't follow neither one of the hundred different scenarios he had imagined. In that moment, he couldn't even think. The speech was forgotten as soon as they locked eyes. Courfeyrac's chocolate ones were sparkling with excitement and a little bit of mischief. A blush crept up his cheeks and he instinctively reached up for his glasses, pushing them up his nose. Courfeyrac's mouth started moving but Combeferre didn't hear the words coming out of it. Aware that it was the stupidest and most reckless thing he had ever done, and, at the same time, not caring about it at all, he managed to say the four words that had occupied his thoughts. _Can I kiss you?_

He hadn't expected that the two things that happened would actually happen. The first one was, much to his luck, just the most magical kiss ever. Courfeyrac had wasted no time wrapping his arms around him and closing the distance between them. Of course, there was a nose bump and a pair of glasses sitting askew on the Ravenclaw's face, but apart from that it was the best kiss he could have asked for. Until the water that fell from the sky interrupted it.

It wasn't raining. Combeferre was sure of that fact as he was sure of the fact that he had been kissing Courfeyrac merely seconds ago, so he was, to say the least, confused. Laughter came from behind him and when he spun around, he saw the Ravenclaw players smirking, wands in hand.

"Hey, Ferre, why did you betray us? Don't you like being our lucky charm?" the chaser said between laughs.

"So that's why we've been losing this year. And to think I actually feared we were not the best Quidditch players anymore," the seeker joked and winked at them, "Oh, and did you like the shower?"

"Take good care of him, Courf!" the chaser shouted as they turned in the opposite direction to go talk to their teammates.

The boys shared a meaningful glance and burst out laughing at the antics of their fellow students. Combeferre's hand found its way to Courfeyrac's and he laced their fingers.

"I guess that's what I get for falling in love with a Quidditch player." the Ravenclaw said.

"And that's what _I_ get for being in love with you."

Courfeyrac turned to him and kissed him again.

 


End file.
